clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Ruthenia), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 3-16-19) 1. B1: I want to bring the Bratva out of the underground and legitimize it as a Teamsters Guild. B2: One of the King's prisoners formerly served with the Castellan of the Kremlin. I know there's a hidden way into the Dukes' castle, there's too many rumors out there. I know of a fixer and emerging Bratva star named Z. I'm going to visit him and see if I can earn his favor, as a recruit, or future victim, I care not which. B3. The Ruthenians defer to me in local discussion. I'm going to start challenging the power of the king by spreading an alternative view point on colonialism. Completed Beliefs Instincts # Those with power must be viewed with great suspicion. # I must abide by the law. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Noble: House Du Monde (4 pts) * Lush - Drinking (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 5-18-19) Fate: 9 Persona: 7 Deeds: 0 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills (Updated 10-13-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 11-10-18) Edit Resources (56 Burned) fate: 1 Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Madeira wine Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Mah wife took everything. House Dumonde? - I have sold 20% to Depebbleshem and 10% to Roxanne. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Ex Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? house dumonde Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Dowager Duchess Beatrix Rutella Fabius Silas - new mafia hitman Ernest - weapons dealer Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and noq his father Vasili Botzoi "Dwarf" - Hurgur Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist. Now a Face of Azazel? Noel - Second in command of Drakoni in Greymist Greymist Vampires - They want my bod. Vladislav Oligovsky - Lawyer who has agreed to represent me against the Count's government. Blade Singer - Thrinnady Jones Constable Smithers (1 fate, 1 p) Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler brianthus akkerman - accountant jacques Valois - chaperone Coulos - Corpore Sano Player Notes viringian - house that has secret about my houses magic Bogdan Pchelavich Odessa Veider - Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano Category:Du Monde Category:Boris